


beginnings

by imaginejolls



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Yearning, anyway, is this what angst is? somebody let me know, listen there might be angst in this i'm not sure, so much yearning it made my chest hurt, the eXXXpanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Captain Drummer didn't see this coming.





	beginnings

Captain Drummer didn’t see this coming. _This_, of course, being Naomi Nagata standing in front of her with an indecipherable look and a duffel bag, asking for a job. Drummer doesn’t ask. No, she gives her something to do, something to fix instead. And a ship this size… fixing it is going to take time. Maybe the answers will come later. Maybe they will never come. It’s all the same to her, anyway. 

It’s a lot of fucking work, retrofitting the _Nauvoo_ into the _Behemoth_. The name sits strange on top of her tongue, but she’s getting used to it. Her ship. So much responsibility on her shoulders. 

Sometimes, Drummer shadows Naomi as she works. Watching her nimble fingers fiddling with whatever needs to be fiddled with at the moment is weirdly soothing. She says it’s supervision, for appearances’ sake. Naomi sees right through her bullshit. Of course, she does, she’s bright and almost annoyingly observant. Drummer appreciates that about her, values it. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have made Naomi the Chief Engineer of this monstrosity of a ship. 

Now, Naomi showing up with a bottle of moonshine, she did see coming. It was only a matter of time. And time moves differently out here, so she guesses now might as well be the right moment. She beckons Naomi in with a rushed gesture. 

Naomi hops on what could probably pass as a table, sets down the metal cups and gets to pouring. Drummer watches her closely, already relaxing. It’s alarming what Naomi’s presence alone does to her. 

“What are we celebrating?” she asks and reaches for a cup. 

“One month on this godforsaken ship.” Naomi raises her own cup, her eyes trained on Drummer. “_Yam seng_.” 

Drummer nods and knocks back the moonshine. Then groans in disgust. 

“Ugh, that’s awful,” Naomi draws out. 

“Agreed,” Drummer says, already pouring another shot. 

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Captain?” Naomi’s eyes flicker with humor, her mouth stretched into an easy grin. 

“Well, you show up here with alcohol. Just taking advantage of the situation.” She makes a shrugging gesture, careful not to spill out the atrocity disguised as moonshine. “Drink up,” she says before doing just that.

Naomi mock-salutes her and drinks. 

“Okay, now I never want to see this shit again,” she says through a grimace. It makes Drummer smile, the motion so unfamiliar it takes her by surprise. Naomi Nagata might just be the end of her. 

She stands there, an arm’s length away from her, and doesn’t quite know what to do with herself. She’s about to step away, make up a reason to make Naomi leave. The lightest touch on her wrist stops her.

“Camina.” 

It spills from Naomi’s lips so softly, so easily. It makes something in Camina’s chest hurt. 

“Let us have this.” 

Naomi’s eyes on her are patient but unrelenting, her fingers on Camina’s arm warm and gentle. She almost can’t take it. 

“Fine.” No more than an exhale.

Camina steps in, or maybe she’s pulled in, she doesn’t know and doesn’t care; she steps into Naomi’s space, and Naomi’s hand is on her cheek and she cannot bear this. Her eyes close and she lets herself be guided into a kiss. It’s a good first kiss, probably. A soft brush of lips against each other, then again and again until there’s a hint of tongue and teeth. Camina cradles the back of Naomi’s neck, her fingers resting on the shaved patterns on her nape. Naomi sighs a little against her lips. Her thighs are now bracketing Camina’s own hips, her hands resting on her arm and shoulder. Camina looks at her, so fucking sincere at this moment, and kisses her again. It’s rougher this time, Naomi’s teeth digging into her lower lip. Camina likes it. Suddenly, there’s an urgency seeping out of the pit of her stomach, making her breath quicken, her fingers fumble. She gets Naomi out of her singlet and revels in the soft, warm skin she’s uncovered. Naomi brushes her thumbs over Camina’s collarbones. It’s a question and Camina nods in an answer. The sound of the zipper dragging is startling in the small space between them. 

So now they’re both topless and looking at each other. The air recyclers hum faintly. Naomi’s mouth curls into a pretty smile and then she’s kissing her again. Her hands wander across Camina’s body, leaving trails of sparkling electricity in their wake. 

When it becomes unbearable, Camina picks Naomi up and somehow manages to walk them to the bed. Naomi’s strong thighs are gripping onto her hips and it’s… fucking hot is what it is. Naomi is underneath her, looking up. Her eyes are as bright as ever, her mouth ever more inviting. Camina kisses her hungrily. And she doesn’t stop kissing her until their jumpsuits are in the way; only then does she stop to peel them off in a hurry.

Naomi might just be the most beautiful thing Camina’s seen in her life. Then again, it could be the booze and months’ worth of pent up sexual attraction. Either works. But she’s here, sprawled across the bed, warm and present underneath Camina’s exploring hands.

Camina bends down to press her mouth to Naomi’s ribcage. It surges up to greet her as Naomi takes a startled breath. Camina spends a good while like that, her lips on Naomi’s chest, listening to the little sounds escaping her throat. They stir her arousal up until it’s edging on uncomfortable. She sucks a bruise into the soft skin of Naomi’s breast, near her heart. She feels oddly pleased with herself about it. 

Naomi tugs at her until they’re eye to eye again and then kisses her, all hunger and craving. Camina pushes her thigh to where Naomi’s underwear clings to her cunt wetly. There’s a sharp intake of breath and a soft curse, a smile, and a kiss. Naomi’s clever fingers weave themselves into her hair and pull. Fucking hell. Naomi _will_ be the end of her. 

Camina claws on Naomi’s underwear and pulls it down her legs. For a moment, she hovers with her face near her cunt. She looks up at Naomi over the expanse of her body, from her dark pubic hair over the soft swell of her chest to her face. Naomi waits with a bated breath. Finally, Camina moves, drops a kiss to Naomi’s stomach and cups her cunt with her hand. Naomi’s exhale shudders out of her. Camina smiles into her skin. Her fingers glide through Naomi’s wetness without a destination. She dips down to the entrance only to backtrack through her folds to her clit. Naomi sighs and gasps, sounding pretty. Her hips move to accommodate Camina’s curiosity. Suddenly, Camina wants to see her a shuddering mess, raw and human. All in good time. 

Naomi motions to her underwear and signs “off”. It makes Camina chuckle. She withdraws her hand from between Naomi’s legs to take it off. 

“Impatient,” she says on a smile. 

“Can you blame me?” Naomi asks and pulls her down by the neck for another kiss. 

It was always going to come to this, Camina thinks. Sooner or later. Now is as good timing as it gets. Anyway, Camina bears her hips down to Naomi’s thigh, relishing in the friction. She presses her own leg against Naomi’s core. They stumble for a moment before finding a rhythm. 

Camina still ends up three fingers deep inside of Naomi. She’s still straddling her thigh but she’s unaware of the mess pooling underneath herself as she thrusts in and out of her. Naomi takes it well; her cheeks are deeper in colour, her knuckles paling as she holds onto the sheets. Her mouth is open and her eyes closed and she’s being noisy. It’s a pleasant surprise. Something about discretion flies through Camina’s mind, but she pushes it away. Naomi comes with a cry. 

Camina stills her hand but keeps her fingers buried within Naomi’s warmth. She only slides them out when Naomi touches her wrist. Naomi guides her hand to her lips, parted in wait. Camina offers her the sticky-wet fingers, and Naomi sucks and licks at them with passion. Camina didn’t think it would be working for her, but… It is. She feels the answering pang of arousal low in her belly. 

Naomi lets go of her wrist and Camina wipes her fingers on the sheets. Naomi props herself up on an elbow, watching. She’s got a curious look on her face. 

“I want to,” she says and runs her finger across her lips. 

_That_ Camina can do. 

“Like this?” she asks as she moves to kneel by her head. 

“Yeah, like this.” Naomi reaches for her. 

Camina gets situated on top of Naomi’s face. Her knees bracket her head, Naomi’s arms are curled around her thighs. Camina can feel her breath on the insides of her legs. Naomi pulls her down. A gasp tumbles from her lips and then a curse. Not only does Naomi have dexterous fingers, but her mouth is… Her mouth is something else entirely. Camina can’t stop her hips from moving and she rides Naomi’s tongue until she’s trembling. Naomi’s tongue is quick around her clit and it’s what sends her over the edge. Camina collapses next to her, feeling utterly spent.

Afterglow is amazing while it lasts. Then, Naomi stirs beside her. She gives Camina an uncertain look and says: “I should probably go.”

Naomi starts gathering her things, and Camina almost says: _stay_. Instead, she watches Naomi leave quietly, and when she’s gone, Camina falls back on the bed and throws an arm over her face. Something stirs in her chest, something she can’t name. Fuck. Naomi Nagata will be the end of her.

**Author's Note:**

> happy Halloween ya filthy animals
> 
> all typos and mistakes are my own, ive been staring at this for hours now and i'll get to fixing it later


End file.
